


Babe, I Wanna Be Your Man

by ix_tab



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ix_tab/pseuds/ix_tab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request drabbles from my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phillip And Shotaro Find A Baby, Phillip Reflects On Shotaro

**Author's Note:**

> I took some requests for drabbles over at my tumblr, and these are the results. I'm quite fond.

 

Shotaro’s been making incoherent noises for a while now, but Philip is fine tuned to them.

These are mostly his nervous worry noises, and if Philip intervenes with the cycle of grumbling and exclamations, Shotaro will be a lot worse.

The baby that had been left on their doorstep four nights ago, with a desperate ‘hide this child from dopants!!!’ note clutched in their fat little fist, gurgles happily in the baby sling Shotaro is wearing, and Philip can’t stop smiling about that.

He’d wanted to hold the child himself, but Shotaro had broken his cycle of nervous complaining to forbid it.

Philip was impressed though, with his partner for both finding a windscale brand baby sling, and one that co-ordinated with his suit.

Hidari Shotaro was a man of many and surprising abilities, ones that his Gaia library book don't even suggest.

 _He’s always the ace in the hole_ , thinks Philip, fondly, as Shotaro stopped squawking to tenderly wipe the child’s face off and readjust the sling. _I can never be sure what he’s going to do next, except it will be half boiled_.

Shotaro waves a hand, irritably for Philip to catch up, and they walk down the familiar Fuuto streets, side by side, and Shotaro answers all of Phillip's questions about babies, even the ones that Philip is asking purely to see Shotaro blush.

It’s a complicated but good day.


	2. Ankh and Eiji Find A Baby And Eiji Is In Tune With Ankh’s Inhuman Concerns

"Eiji! What have you done?" Roars Ankh, and the air behind him glows a dangerous, iridescent red. Eiji looks at Ankh, looks at the popsicle he’s holding for the baby lying on his bed to eat, and rolls his eyes at Ankh, though only slightly.

 

"I told you, Ankh.  The baby is teething. Chiyoko-san has gone out to get some actual baby supplies, but for now, the popsicle is helping with the pain," Eiji says, a little weary, but still patient.

He knows that Ankh is bewildered by the child, and Ankh in distress manifests in belligerence.

 

Though, to be fair, most of Ankh’s emotions boiled down to belligerence.

 

"My…ice…" growls Ankh, flinging himself onto the bed, making the mattress shake. The baby bounces a little but Eiji has a settling hand on their chest, and it only results in a burbled laugh, muffled by the popsicle.

"Ankh, be careful!" Eiji scolds, but then he takes a breath.

 

 

Ankh is hovering over the baby, looking at the soft face, the rounded snub of a nose. More gentle then Eiji thought Ankh could be, he touches the plump round of the baby’s knee with one of his bejewelled talons.

 

"It’s hard to imagine you like this, Eiji," Ankh says quietly, not taking his focused gaze from the baby.

Eiji feels something uneasy inside of himself, a stirring in his gut. 

 

"All humans start off this way, Ankh. And then, because of our body’s desire, we grow up, and change and get stronger", Eiji responds, choosing his words carefully, stepping into the void he can feel simmering in Ankh’s tone, Ankh’s tense body language.

Ankh clicks his tongue and snorts, short and derisive and intensely pleased. 

 

"If that’s your clumsy way of telling me greeeds and humans share similarities, save your stupid breath," Ankh gripes, and then gets up, to sit himself on the floor, pressing his back against the bed, and his side into Eiji’s legs.

Eiji feels him there, warm and golden, and laughs a little, helpless. He focuses back on the baby, and bends down to kiss the child’s forehead.

 

A king’s blessing of good fortune, and the baby kicks their legs in delighted response.


	3. Kitaoka and Shinji Are Snowed In and Become Closer In Acquaintance

"This is your fault…probably!" Shinji bemoans, but can’t commit to blaming Kitaoka for the sudden increase in snow that’s left them trapped Kitaoka’s holiday cabin.  _Terrible though he is, Kitaoka most likely can’t influence the weather_ , thinks Shinji, darkly.  

 

Kitaoka, for his part, is stretched out on the bed, looking at the ceiling blankly, occasionally checking his phone for whenever Gorou responds to his text messages.

 

"Kido, stop talking. Stop whatever you are doing. Go and sit in the corner and tend to the fire, or make tea, or anything that does not involve annoying me," Kitoaka finally grinds out, between his teeth. Shinji’s nervous energy is vibrating through the air in the cabin, and it’s setting him more on edge then he cares to be.

 

"What! No, I don’t have to be quiet, you be quiet, you horrible lawyer!" Says Shinji, though he does move closer to the fire, and look considering at the kettle on the small stove.

Kitaoka sighs, letting his head hit the pillow with a thump. Honestly, this brat.

 

 

He has no idea how Gorou puts up with him. He knows the two of them have formed some sort of unholy friendship, and Kitaoka can’t bring himself to make more then a cursory fuss whenever Shinji invades his house, because it seems to make Gorou happy.

_Gorou-chan, why this_ , Kitaoka whines to himself, remembering all the recent times Shinji has been near him.

 

 

Shinji and Gorou spent a lot of time in the kitchen, Shinji happily babbling, Gorou silently observing, taking it all in, the upward curl of his lip suggesting nothing but pleasure in their interactions.

Kitaoka thought about the bustle what is supposed to be his sanctuary, the mess and chaos that Shinji brought with him. Just last week, Shinji had caught his house slipper on the corner of the marble stairs, and only Gorou’s exemplary reflexes had stopped him breaking himself and a  nearby glass vase.

 

_Should have let him fall a little bit, Gorou-chan_ , Kitaoka thinks, maliciously, and then pauses. His memory is stuck on Gorou’s large hand pressed in the curve of Shinji’s back, comforting him, and then pulling him off the ground to his feet. Gorou had placed a comforting hand hand on Shinji’s head, curled his fingers into Shinji’s hair, and then moved on to continue his filing.

Kitaoka feels himself zoom in on the hand in Shinji’s hair, the body mass difference between them, Shinji staring up at Gorou, beaming with gratitude…

 

_Oh,_  Kitaoka realises, as a warm surge of energy trickles down his spine to pool between his legs.  _God, when we get back to civilisation, I’m getting a check up because this has to be some new form of symptom. I’m delusional._

 

Shinji’s been muttering into his phone, taking concerned calls from Yui, and gruff rude ones from Ren this whole time. The rise and fall of the volume of his voice is getting to Kitaoka so badly. He needs to do something about this, or it won’t be the Rider Wars that take one or both of their lives.

 

"Kido! Get over here!" He says, standing up and stretching out. Shinji gets up, complaining but moving nonetheless. His sulky obedience is hitting a note in Kitaoka that he wasn’t sure he’d been aware of before.  _Definitely a new symptom,_  he sighs to himself.

 

"Since you can’t help but run your mouth, no matter what I say, how about I find a better use for it?" Kitaoka says, brightly. Shinji pales, and then flushes so bright, Kitaoka wonders if he’s going to pass out.

 

"WHAT. Did you really just say that? No! I mean, yes, what? Maybe! Are you serious?" Shinji screeches, and Kitaoka huffs out a burst of laughter. 

 

_Ah, this might actually turn out well,_  he thinks, and puts his hand on the nape of Shinji’s neck. His thumb is cooler then Shinji’s febrile skin, and he presses in, just enough so Shinji feels a little pressure.

 

Shinji’s eyes go wide, and he opens his mouth a little, taking a quick breath in and out.

 

"You’re actually serious, aren’t you?" Shinji asks, uncharacteristically quiet. His fists are clenched at his sides, and he looks up straight into Kitaoka’s face, searching for an honest answer.

 

"I’m always serious. It’s going to be hours before we have a chance to get out of this little box, why not divert ourselves?" Kitaoka responds, using his best trusted councillor voice.

He presses in harder to Shinji’s neck, and Shinji lets out a muffled whine.

 

"You are a gross sleeze and I don’t like you very much," Shinji says, resolutely before sliding to his knees. Kitaoka laughs, louder this time, and meaner.

 

"Yes, yes, and you are the most frustrating human being I’ve ever been forced to spend time with," Kitaoka says, beginning to slide his fingers into Shinji’s hair, cupping his head, stroking the tender skin behind his ears.

 

"God…this is the worst idea I’ve ever had," Shinji mutters, looking at Kitaoka’s fly with trepidation.

 

"Really? You? This is the worst?" Kitaoka asks scornfully, and Shinji looks up at him, thoughtfully.

 

"No, you’re right, there’s been worse," Shinji says, and then everything gets rather too busy for them to argue.


	4. Shinji, Ren and Yui's Every Day Adventure

Shinji’s not exactly sure where the car they are in came from. He’s at least 60% sure that Ren didn’t just hotwire it and now they are on a desperate run from the law.

 

"60% is better then no percent!" He says to himself, under his breath, and looks over at Yui, who had taken over the driving after 5 minutes of being in the car. He’s also maybe 70% sure Yui has her drivers license.

 

 _I’m gonna go back to jail, and then I’ll have to ask Kitaoka for help and he’ll laugh at me, and Asakura will steal my socks_ , Shinji thinks, despondently.  Ren snorts in the backseat, and Shinji turns around in his seat, ready for an argument, but Ren has nodded off and is snoring softly into the collar of his jacket.

 

"He’s like a giant tired leather seat cover," whispers Shinji to Yui, who looks at him questioningly.

 

"Shut up, Kido," Ren says, and Shinji is momentarily amazed at Ren’s ability to respond to conversations while asleep, but then he realises that Ren’s eyes are open and looking directly at him.

 

"…Ok where are we going? I’ve been pretty good, I haven’t asked much, but Yui-chan where are we?" Shinji finally bursts out, after five more minutes of the weird silence in the car has passed. Yui twists her mouth a little.

 

"I decided we needed to have a little day trip, away from everything. It’s been very tense in the shop lately," Yui says, after a moment. Shinji can’t really fault that.

  

More silence. Ren’s soft snores start again. Shinji contemplates going into the backseat and waking him up, at least to continue the conversation but then…he remembers who he is talking about.

 

"But where are we headed, Yui-chan, come on!" Shinji whines. He’s bad at this whimsical travel. He likes to go places with a purpose! But he feels like if he says this, Ren will call him dull.   _A person who regularly folds their socks has no right calling someone dull,_ Shinji thinks to himself, practising for a future argument. He’s proud of that one.

 

"Fine! Gosh, Shinji. We’ll stop here," Yui sighs, and pulls up into the car park of a roadside convenience shop.

The road’s been running along the ocean this whole time, but it’s only once they are out of the car that Shinji smells the salt hanging heavy in the air, and hears the cries of gulls, wheeling lazily in the sky overhead.

 

Ren and Shinji pick their way down gingerly, closer to the beach, to sit on the rocks. They sit side by side, on the same large rock, and Shinji feels like, oddly, they may have made some progress. Maybe Yui had the right idea with this possible joyride into the middle of nowhere.

 

Yui follows them a few moments later, a plastic bag clutched in her hands, with drinks and snacks from the shop. She jumps up on the other side of Ren and passes the food along. They sit together, listening to the waves crash and letting it drown out everything else.

 

"…These onigri are awful," Ren eventually says, and Shinji bursts out laughing so suddenly that he spits the admittedly terrible riceball out in front of him. Yui tries to stop herself, but she’s laughing too.

 

"Kido, you’re a disaster," Ren says, without any heat in his voice. Shinji is still laughing and wipes his face with his sleeve.

 

"Look at yourself when you say things like that!" Shinji exclaims and presses Ren hard with his shoulder.

 

Ren shrugs gently, and as the wind picks up a little around them, he pulls open his coat and places it near them both, to shield them from the sudden chill.

 

"Don’t say a thing," Ren says warningly, as Shinji looks up at him, eyes sparkling.

 

"Oh Ren," Yui whispers fondly, and they stay that way for a record 7 minutes before Shinji attempts to burrow into Ren’s body warmth and gets elbowed in the ribs for his efforts.


	5. Kouta and Micchy Share A Quiet Moment And A Wish

Kouta remembers when Micchy first approached the team, what seems like a lifetime ago, the team fresh and giddy from victory on their first big stage battle. Kouta had heard the tremor in his voice, seen that Micchy had seemed skittish but determined, and in that moment, blithely decided to support him in his quest to join the team. 

 

_He’s trying so hard_ , Kouta had thought, with a lot of empathy.  _I’ve got a good vibe about this kid_.

 

And now, two years later, Kouta has watched that strange nervous kid become a pillar of the team. Micchy moves with grace and style, fluid and sure in his steps on and off the stage, and it’s like that scared kid who had stuttered his way through his introduction existed in a dream.

 

"Looking good, Micchy!" Kouta shouts, from his vantage point on the loveseat and Micchy twists to face him, smiling gently and not missing a beat. Kouta feels a burst of fondness for Micchy, for Mai, for his whole little team welling up in him. He loves these kids so fiercely.

 

"You know, when we’re not dancing together anymore, and you and Mai are off being presidents of the world, or something, I’ll always bring you coffee or pizza whenever you call the restaurant I’ll be working at," Kouta says, wistfully, and Micchy stops dead in his practise routine.

 

His face is turned away from Kouta’s for a moment, but his body language screams unhappiness.

Kouta starts to ask what’s up but Micchy rushes to him, and looks down at him, unsmiling and blank.

 

"What on earth are you talking about, Kouta-san?" Micchy asks, quietly, and Kouta feels so bad, so bad for having broken the good mood of their day.

 

"Well…it’s just that you and Mai are so smart, right? And I’m just not on that level. And I want to dance together with you guys forever, definitely, I wish we could, but, wouldn't that waste your potential? I’ll cheer you on, no matter what," Kouta says, carefully but Micchy’s face crumples.

 

There’s a strange light in Micchy’s eyes, and Kouta is terrified for a moment that Micchy is going to burst into tears.

Micchy puts his hands on Kouta’s shoulders and stares at him, as if he could impart the seriousness of his feelings by touch and sight alone.

 

"Kouta-san, please don’t. Please don’t ever talk that way about yourself. Kouta-san, you are amazing, you can do anything," Micchy says, deadly and earnest.

Kouta makes a little choked noise in his throat, blood rushing to his cheeks.  He’s not sure what to do about this direct praise.

 

"Besides, we’re always going to be together. You and me and Mai, all of the team. We are always going to dance together," Micchy continues, and Kouta needs to stop him, stop him talking in case either of them cries because he couldn't stand upsetting his beloved friend so.

 

Kouta reaches out, and wraps his arms around Micchy’s waist, pulling him close in, pressing his face against the soft fabric of their shared symbol, the gaim hoodie. Micchy’s frozen again, for a second, and then he moves his hands to hug Kouta around the shoulders.

 

"Micchy, I’m sorry! Of course we’ll always dance together, its ok!" Kouta reassures him, muffled into Micchy’s stomach.

 

A frisson of energy flicks its way up Micchy’s spine, and he starts to clumsily run his hands through Kouta’s hair.

 

"Yeah. Yeah we will," Micchy says back, and his tone is so loving, and kind. His eyes are hard like flint and he stares unseeing at the garage wall, as his hands learn the feeling and shape of Kouta’s head.


	6. Ankh, Eiji and Hina Share A Dream Or Two

Hina’s never thought all that much of winter, but now, she’s coming to an appreciation for it.  

Under the thick covers of their bed, Eiji is curled into her, while Ankh has plastered himself along Eiji’s back, and in her sleepless state, she’s still calmed by their constant warmth and presence.

 

The body heat between three people is overwhelming in summer. Ankh regularly kicks one or both of them out before shouting about ‘appalling mammals’ and going back to his roost to sulk.

But this, this is just what it should be.

 

Eiji makes a noise, and starts to shift, his legs slowly rubbing back and forth, and she knows that people don’t move when dreaming, but maybe Eiji’s still walking the earth while asleep. She drops a kiss on his forehead, and hopes its a gentle place, wherever he’s gone.

 

"Stop moving, fool," Ankh grumbles, and the clawed hand that had been resting across Eiji’s middle, reaching out enough to barely touch her moves away. Hina watches, silent and careful as Ankh’s talons press Eiji’s head into the pillow.

 

"Ankh, stop it, you’ll wake him," chides Hina, softly, and Ankh starts a little, eyes focusing into her face, direct and clear.

She smiles back at him gently, and he clicks his tongue, embarrassed to be caught in an act of rough affection for their shared loved one.

 

"Well, why are you conscious?" Ankh asks, accusingly,  because his response to most things is to go out on the attack. Hina’s more then used to him now, she doesn’t even feel the need to roll her eyes at his knee jerk reaction.

 

"I’m not all that sleepy. It’s fine, I’m perfectly happy, neither Eiji-kun or you are keeping me up," she says and Ankh’s face, as he runs through interest, annoyance at his own interest, relief, and then annoyance at his own relief make her need to choke down a sudden bout of giggles.

 

"What are you laughing at? It better not be me!" he snarls, and she shushes him again, trying to get herself under control. Ankh settles again, managing the impression of having his ruffled feathers soothed, even with none visible.

 

"Well…go to sleep soon. Otherwise you’ll probably be unbearable in the morning," he mutters into the back of Eiji’s head. Hina huffs out a breath, but she’s got it back now, and she is starting to feel drowsy.

 

"And I wouldn’t want to encroach on your territory like that," she says, and waits for the indignant squawk. Instead Ankh lifts his head and stares at her again, and a small but healthy smirk appears.

 

They both stop talking, taking their cues from Eiji’s even, soft breaths.

 

Hina closes her eyes and dreams of golden things, of snow and sand and red feathers curled over piles of glistening scales and claws. 

 

She doesn't remember her dreams when she wakes up, but she doesn't really need to.


	7. Shotaro and Kirihiko Get Confrontational In An Alleyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little warning of some very light mentions of sado-masochism in this one

The cold of the alleyway is seeping through into Shotaro, his vest and shirt unbuttoned and flapping loose.

  
  
He’s pinned face first into the brick, his arms wrenched behind his back, and he’s trying to struggle free, but the heavy weight of his assailant pressing him into the wall, and the sharp pain in his shoulders are hindering his efforts.

  
  
"My dear kamen rider, I thought we’d moved passed this stage in our relationship," Kirihiko says, a little out of breath, as he contains Shotaro’s efforts to elbow him in the gut.

  
"I thought we had too, you bastard! And then you interrupt kissing me to take a phone order for more Gaia Memories? What did you think I would do?" Shotaro snarls. He stops moving for a second and Kirihiko turns him around at lighting speed, pushing him back into the wall, bracketing him in with his arms and body.

  
  
"Hidari-kun, I’m still a memory dealer. We all have our crosses to bear, and I am still working for Museum, and that means I have to make compromises. You should have known this," Kirihiko says with exasperation, and Shotaro feels the fight leave him.

It’s true, its absolutely true.  
  
He’d known it, but had been putting it aside in his mind, because he didn’t want to have to reconcile the discomfort of affection for a person who should be an enemy.

  
  
"God. God!" Shotaro growls out, unable to take his frustration out on anything. Phillip would call him half boiled again, he knows it. He just…why does everything have to be so complicated? But if there’s one lesson that Shotaro has taken to heart, because it’s been ground into his bones and heart and breath, it’s that he can’t change anything by simply hoping.

  
  
"I’ve made my peace with this, Hidari-kun, but if it’s too much, we can stop. I already know I can depend on you to take care of Fuuto, that can be enough," Kirihiko says, gently after Shotaro has been silent for a minute.  
  
They are still pressed against each other and the wall, but there’s no urgency, no violence there now.

Shotaro’s wishing he’d handled this whole thing a lot calmer then he has. He sighs, dropping his head onto Kirihiko’s shoulder.

 

"No, no. I don’t want that. It’s just…everything’s a mess," Shotaro mutters. They could go back to where they used to stand with each other, but it would be a lie. And Shotaro knows himself well enough to understand that he’s not the best liar.

 

" Well then, let’s continue," Kirihiko says, and his voice is gleeful and a little malicious. 

 

"Because, Hidari-kun, even with all this fuss, it feels like you haven’t lost any interest. In fact, I’d almost say that you’ve become rather heated," Kirihiko continues and he pushes his thigh in between Shotaro’s legs, roughly. Shotaro feels light headed, and dizzy, and he knows that he’s suddenly blushing as hard as he can.

 

"Did you like the fighting, Hidari-kun? Is that something you’ve been trying to tell me?" Kirihiko asks, and Shotaro just wants to curl up into a ball of embarrassed arousal.

This has taken a turn he wasn’t ready to deal with.

 

"Shut up, you obnoxious corporate flunky," Shotaro growls, and reaches up to kiss Kirihiko, because he’s not going to take this from a smug man who wears cravats.

Kirihiko lets him control the kiss but his hands are on Shotaro’s waist and he’s rubbing along the line of Shotaro’s hip bones.

 

Shotaro pants, losing the kiss and just presses every part of him against Kirihiko, and he doesn’t know where this is coming from, how he went from being so angry and frustrated to needing to be touched so badly he can’t remember what day it is or how they got here.

 

"Ok fine, I liked it when you hurt me, it was good, fuck, please don’t tease, just…touch me properly," Shotaro finally breaks out, whispering ashamed into Kirihiko’s mouth. He feels dazed from the quick changes of emotion and the buzz of physical sensation.

 

He wants, he wants everything. It’s too soon to be this worked up, but he doesn’t care. He just craves now.

 

Kirihiko continues to look smug, and slides one arm up behind Shotaro to yank his head to one side, so that he can bite red half crescent marks into Shotaro’s neck. His other hand reaches down into Shotaro’s pants, and there are suddenly nails digging into the junction of Shotaro’s thigh and pelvis.  

 

Shotaro yells, thrusting abortively into and away from the pain. He needs more but even this little increase seems overwhelming, because he didn’t know, he didn’t want to know this about himself.

 

He’s clutching the back of Kirihiko’s jacket, curling his fingers into the expensive soft suit, when a cold clunk of metal hits his wrist, and a deeply embarrassed voice makes a warning noise.

 

"Uh, detective? I’m going to need you to come with me," says a furiously blushing Makky, and Shotaro feels like he’s about to faint.

 

Jinno is at the mouth of the alley, looking down at them, and squinting. There’s a handcuff wrapped around Shotaro’s left wrist, and Makky looks determined.

 

"Did you stop them fighting?" Yells Jinno, scratching his neck leisurely, and Makky’s stutters out a yes.

 

"What the hell!" Groans Shotaro, and he and Kirihiko untangle themselves. Makky looks away politely, as they both readjust, but Shotaro can’t start buttoning himself up with the handcuff resting around his wrist.

 

"Um, anyway, Detective, come with me, because we need your help on a case, and I won’t arrest you for…public indecency," Makky stumbles over it, and Shotaro had previously thought he knew what embarrassment felt like, but apparently he’d been wrong.

 

Shotaro lets out a noise like a deflating tire, and then a sharp ‘Oi!’ as Kirihiko plonks his abandoned fedora back on his head.

 

"Have fun with the police, Hidari-kun, play safe," Kirihiko says pleasantly, and begins to walk away. Shotaro is apparently never getting off the emotional roller-coaster when it comes to this man, because now he’s feeling distinctly vengeful.

 

"Die!" He shouts at Kirihiko’s retreating back, and then "Why the hell did you handcuff me, Makky what is wrong with you?" Makky splutters and starts patting his pockets to find the release key.

 

Shotaro thunks his head against the wall. From now on, he swears to himself, its a hard-boiled life for him. No more being unsettled by tall handsome men with brilliant smiles and vicious hands.

 

 _Your input is not welcome, partner_ , he thinks savagely, at the snide giggles coming from the shared part of his mind. Phillip doesn’t think anything back, but he knows he’s got a lot of questions about human sexual expression in his future.

 

 _Maybe I’ll get Terui to answer Phillip’s questions_ , Shotaro thinks, and the mental image of a Terui led sex ed session buoys his spirits immensely, so much so that he just smirks when Makky’s eyes centre in on the teeth marks dug in deep around his throat.


End file.
